It started with Valetines day
by wannabevampire13
Summary: My first fic made, for the twilove contest by xxx.-.yennii.When Alice and Jasper go out with the family excluding Carlise and Esme . What will happen in the long run? What will the next day bring? Set after BD. Not human, but they can sleep.
1. Valentines Day!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or any of SM's charactors. I'm simply using them in my fiction. Thank you!**

**The Best Valetines day ever.**

"Jasper, wake up." I whined, it was Valetines day an I had something special in mind. I shook him more. "Jazz, come on. It's Valetines day." I persuaded, now shaking him, violently.

"Fine, I'm up, Alice." Jasper moaned, not much of a morning person, rolling to his other side.

"Jazz, that's so not up." I huffed, then rubbed my hands together evilly, I had a plan." Jasper, baby, I want you." I whipered in his ear. He shot up, I smiled, it worked."Well, maybe later." I said innocently. "Now go take a shower. There's an out fit layed out for you." I beamed and gave him a kiss.

"That's cold, Alice. Your such a tease some times."Jasper grinned jokeingly.

"If you weren't so incredibly lazy. I wouldn't have too." I countered, lying down on my back, in the red silky comforters.

"Point pris." Was Jasper reply (French meaning: point taken).I smiled at the ceiling, I loved when he spoken in foreign languages to me, with that southern accent.

A few minutes later Jasper walks out in a lavender button up, fitted tux jacket, black slacks, and black dress shoes. "It's nice, Alice. I like this." Jasper pushed back his blonde locks. I glided towards him, jumping in to his arms. Our lips met, the kiss lasting for what seemed an eternity. I broke the kiss, I still had to get ready for our date with Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Jacob, and Renesme.

I flashed to the bathroom, throwing on my violet wrap around dress, that flowed slightly past my knees, and the matching peep toe heels. I spiked my hair it's walked out to everyone sitting or standing in a different possition. I thought it, close to a posed portrait.

They all looked perfect to go out dancing, just as I'd planned it. Edward and Bella dressed in blue. Edward a light blue button up, horizontal striped tie (various shades of blues and some greens), black dress pants, and shoes. Bella dark blue gown that draped to her ankles, bell sleaved silk sweater(lighter shade of blue) that tied under her chest, heals with ballerina ties (matches sweater), and her hair in ringlet curls, flowing down her back.

Then Rose and Emmett in red. Emmett maroon button up, black tie, pants, and shoes. Rose a strapless crimson red dress dancing above her knees, matching strappies, and her hair in a bun, curls piled upon her head.

Jacob and Renesme wearing pink. Jacob refused to wear a pink button up. So he wore black every thing, besides his heart covered tie, and white button up. Renesme wore a pink gown narrow at the waist, that puffed out into a bell to her knees, pink flats, and her hair was flipped out in layers.

I let out a sigh "Am I good or am I good?" I questioned.

"Yeah, we look fucking hot." Emmett blurted.

"Agreed, but why does Renesme get to wear flats?" Bella mumbled enviously.

"Yes, Alice your conisore of all fashion" Edward mumbled sarcasticly. "Can we go now?" He added.

"Okay!" I exclaimed, 'Your a dead vampire, Edward. I'll tear you to shreds and burn the pieces.' I thought, with humor in my eyes, smirk on my face. He smiled,one corner higher than the other.

Everyone took different cars, after Carlise and Esme bid us good bye. We went to a modern/classic place. Which fit our looks well.

I tangoed with Jasper, when we were done, everyone clapped. "Thank you. Thank you." I bowed with Jasper. "How do you do it" Some one shouted. "Years of practice."I said simply, smirking, in fact my whole family was smirking.

About three hours later kareoke came on. Emmett stood up. "Me first!" He boomed. He ran to the stage. "Do you have ,Womanizer by Britney Spears?" The band nodded, 'Oh, shit.'. "This ones for my sister Bella Cullen." Emmett anounced to the crowd. I chuckled, if Bella were human she would've blushed.

_Superstar  
Where you from, how's it going?  
I know you  
Gotta clue, what youre doing?  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby_

Look at you  
Gettin' more than just re-up  
Baby, you  
Got all the puppets with their strings up  
Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby

Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby  
You, You You Are  
You, You You Are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

You Got Me Goin'  
You're Oh-So Charmin'  
But I can't do it  
U Womanizer

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

You Say I'm Crazy  
I got Your Crazy  
You're nothing but  
A Womanizer

Daddy-O  
You got the swagger of champion  
Too bad for you  
Just can't find the right companion  
I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard  
It could be easy  
Who you are, that's who you are, baby

Lollipop  
Must mistake me you're a sucker  
To think that I  
Would be a victim not another  
Say it, play it how you wanna  
But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby

Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby  
You, You You Are  
You, You You Are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

You Got Me Goin'  
You're Oh-So Charmin'  
But I can't do it  
U Womanizer

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

You Say I'm Crazy  
I got Your Crazy  
You're nothing but  
A Womanizer

Maybe if we both lived in different worlds  
(Womanizer Womanizer Womanizer Womanizer)  
It would be all good, and maybe I could be ya girl  
But I can't 'cause we don't  
You...

Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby  
You, You You Are  
You, You You Are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

You Got Me Goin'  
You're Oh-So Charmin'  
But I can't do it  
U Womanizer

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

You Say I'm Crazy  
I got Your Crazy  
You're nothing but  
A Womanizer

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby

Emmett finished singing by pointing at Bella, her face burried in Edward's shoulder in embarasment. Every one else laughing. Eventually Bella did too.

By this time Jacob and Renesme were getting tired. We decided to call it a night. Jazz and I sat in the back with Jake and Nessie almost sleeping. "This was the best Valetines day ever." Renesme yawned.

"Mmmhh" Jacob sighed.

"It was, wasn't it, Jazz?"I looked at him exspectantly.

"Yeah, it was." He answered, stealing a kiss. I wrapped my arms around him, and dozed off. Recapture the briliant day.

**Please reveiw~ Nicki the wannabevampire13**


	2. Not the Cottage! Anything, but that!

_**A Week Later ~ Not the Cottage!**_

_**I do not, I repeat not own Twilight!**_

It was dreadful, Carlise and Esme are away, when we need them most. So I sat by Jasper, wishing that Edward and Bella would shut up the hell up. There cottage had unfortunately _"broke"_ two days ago, when Carlise and Esme left for Esme's island. Now Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Jacob, Nessie, and I are stuck here with Bella's moans and Edwards pleas.

"What do you think their doing up there?"Emmett asks with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

"As if you had to ask." I raised my voice, punching him in the shoulder, hard.

"Jeez Alice, You hit hard for being so small." Emmett whined rubbing his shoulder. I felt anger wash over me I couldn't listen to this any more.

"Alice, calm down. They have to stop some time. " Jasper tried to sooth me. It did work with his power, but I was still upset.

"Jazz that's what you said two days ago. THEY'VE BEEN GOING AT IT FOR TWO DAYS! They're VAMPIRES they never have two stop." I sated exgerating, but they had been going at it for two days. And I'd had it up two the ceiling with them. Wait the ceiling. If we all jumped they'd fall through the ceiling and into the living room. I unknowingly started laughing out loud minaclely rubbing my palms together.

"Auntie Alice. Are you alright?" Renesme asked hesitantly.

"More than, pumpkin. Do you all realize, what would happen if we all jumped in unison?" I look up sugestively and every ones face lights up with devious glee.

"I'm so down with that!" Emmett impersonated a gangster.

"Emmett, shut up your so not a gangster." Rosalie hissed smacking his arm.

"Rosie, not you too." Emmett groaned, rubbing his arm again. "And if I weren't a gansta would I be able to do this?" He asked striking a pose, which meant he was going to sing. And so he started:

Don't player hate on me, player hate somebody else  
Yo, yo yo I'm a gangster  
Where my dogs at?  
Bark with me if you're my dog  
Yo yo yo, I'm going, Im going to give a shout out to all the player haters  
(I don't like player haters)  
If you're a player hater don't player, player hate on me  
(player hate someone else)  
I'm a gangster, I'm straight up  
(straight up gangster, dude)  
Grrr I'm steaming mad. grrr

I'm a gangster, I'm a straight up G  
The gangster life is the life for me  
Shooting people by day, selling drugs by night  
Being a gangster is hella tight.  
I walk around town with a stark erection, then gave your mom a yeast infection  
I saw the police man and I punched him in the eye  
To serve and protect, WHAT A LIE!  
I also don't like white people, you shouldn't too  
And don't get me started about the jews

I'm a gangster  
Grrr I'm mad  
I'm a gangster  
My rhymes are bad  
I'm a gangster  
I'm iced out like a freezer  
I'm a gangster  
I don't listen to Weezer

I Fucked your hot mom at the age of 3 (why?)  
Coz your mom made me very horny.(oh)  
My rhymes are cool, just like doing cocaine  
My rhymes are hot, like a burning flame  
Sisqo is my homie, he's a ganster too  
Me and Sisqo are the leaders of the gangster crew  
I like to be in jail and he likes to sing and dance(yay)  
Some say we're the perfect match

STEP OFF! STEP BACK! STEP AWAAAY! STEP BACK! DON'T STEP FORWARD! STEP BACK! DON'T STEP FORWARDS! STEP BACK! BACKWARDS, DON'T STEP TO ME! DO NOT STEP TO MEEE! grr

I'm giving a shout out to my homies in cell block 8  
Being in jail sucks cuz you always have to masturbate  
Except when a Jewish person goes to jail all my homies cheer  
They will make mince meat out of his rear  
Ben Peddy helped me make the gangster beat to this song  
I shot him in the face coz he looked at me wrong

I'm a gangster  
I drop bombs like Hiroshima  
I'm a gangster  
Bitch suck on my wiener!  
I'm a gangster  
I drive a cool car  
I'm a gangster  
I smoke weed in a cigar

Yo my gangster flow  
Yo, yo yo yo

im rolling on dubs iced out like hockey  
I dreamt I got kicked out of Japan for drinking all the sake  
fuck a bitch  
give me head hoe!  
whats up to my dogs,  
yo yo yo  
they play this song on the radio all day long  
so everyone can hear my gangster song

Nobody thought I'd blow up like a firestone tire-  
Oh there's no beat left

(gunshots)  
Die, Die you Santa Clause die  
no i don't wanna do a capella

i like to slap bitches  
i like to slap hoes...

"Emmett, shut the hell up!" Jacob and Nessie shouted. "Your not Gangsta!" Every one in the room joined in.

"That's so not tight dawgs." Emmett acused in a pouting manner. I snickered uncontrolibly. Rose's cheeks puffed out, trying to hold in her laughter. Nessie and Jake held each other up from their laughter. As for Jasper he rolled around on the floor chuckling like a mad man.

When I got control of my giggles, I anouced."Okay when I say _**NOW**_. We all jump. Okay?" They nod and get in just the right place."Ready, set, NOW!" We all jump and like I thought, the ceiling cracked.

"Hey Edward, what was that?" Bella asked.

"Huh?" Edward replied. And then.............. TO BE CONTINUED.

_**I bet you all hate me right now, huh? I will write more. Do to my best freind Dixie and to two of my favorite fanfition authors **__**xxx. and xdancefreakx. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you'll keep reading. Laters ~Nicki**_


	3. Punishment Begins

**Punishment**** (Part 0ne)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight :)**

**Crash!** Edward and Bella fell trough the ceiling in all their nudity. I could hardly tell who was who, they were so intwined. Renesme gasped, I felt bad for her and Jacob. Her, becuase she'd definately be scared for eternity now. And Jacob, because he once loved Bella. But that didn't matter to me right this second, it was pay back time.

"Jazz, go get them some clothes, please." I said my voice dripping in happiness for what was to come. As Jasper flashed up stairs, I realized Rosalie and Emmett's faces. Rosalie's perfect features looked far from it, with that look utter disgust plastered on her face. It looked as if she'd seen some one wearing socks and sandels, together. And let me tell ya her face, not pretty when she sees that. Emmett's face was one of amusement, his mouth was gapping wide open. Soon he erupted in laughter. Bella covered her self with the blanket on the bed.

"What the fuck are you guys doing?" Edward shrieked like a girl, who'd just been told there was no more money in the old, rich guys bank account and that she got squat even though she'd fucked him.

"What Eddie, can't handle the punishment for not letting us have peice and quiet?" I grinned.

"Auntie Alice your not going to kill daddy, are you?" Nessie questioned, her mother's old eyes pleading.

"No, but when I'm done with him he'll be wishing for death." I answered honestly.

"Alice," Gasped Bella. "You better not harm a hair on Edward's head."

"Who said anything about harming him, Bella. Oh and two words for you, _**We're Shopping**_." I smiled deviously as Jasper tossed them the clothes he retrieved."Thanks Jazz. Would you take Edward on a trip far from here? You too Emmett?" I asked.

"Yes." Was the chorused reply.

"Good meet, me at 5pm in the middle of the forest." I mumbled. "Come on, Rose, help me drag Bella to the mall." I smiled at her devious smile and we clutched Bella's arms. Pulling her to my Porche."Hey, Nessie go to La Push with Doggie and have fun, but not to much." I shouted so she'd hear better. I had a feeling she was in shock. We drove off a screaming Bella in the back seat.

"NNNNNNNNNNNooooooooooooo!"She screamed...........To Be Cotinued.

_**Sorry for not writting sooner. Thanks for the E-mails, they inspired me. I promise I will write soon. Laters~Nicki**_


	4. Punishment Continued

**Punishment (Part Two) **

Rose and I were having a blast playing Bella Barbie. Thousands and thousands of clothes to our pleasure and Bella's horror. It made me so giddy that I could torture Bella so well, but this would not be the worst of it. Oh no, not the worst of it. Muahahaha!

"Alice, Alice? Could you please stop laughing like the devil himself?" Rose waved her perfectly manicured hand in front of my face.

"Oh, of course my bad." I giggled, then bounded off toward the dressing room. "Bella, our you done yet?" I questioned as I reached the beige door. Then it cracked open, Bella's dark brown hair shown first as she became visible. She wore a baby blue night gown that went to the floor and was slit up the sides all the way to her thighs.

"Perfect, let's go!" I snatched up her hand and drug her to the check out. "We want all of these. And she'll be wearing this out." I smiled at the boyish clerk with blonde hair, though he was older. I looked at his name tag briefly. I did a double take…..Mike?!?!

"Okay, just set them down here… B-Bella, Alice, Rosalie?" Mike stuttered out when he glanced up. I thought quick.

"Sorry, you, like, must be seeing things?" I fluttered my lashes flirtatiously and talked young. With the worst word I could think of "like", gosh, I hate that word! "I'm Ashlee, that's Brit, and that's like Ryanne." I introduced myself, Bella, then Rosalie.

"O-Okay." He replied, smooth Mike…Smooth, I kept a smile plastered on my face as he checked us out. Mike handed us the bags. Just as we turned to leave. I heard a.. "Brit?" Bella turned.

"Yes?" She asked, he slid a piece of paper across the counter to her. Oh my god, he didn't? He did! Mike's like 36 and Bella looks 17. Mike's a fucking pedophile, I held back a snort. Bella turned back toward us, the expression on her face… Priceless. I choked back laughter, as did Rose. Our faces contorted with puffed out cheeks and bulging eyes. When we got to my Porsche we let out giggles galore. Bella glared at us with the utmost malice.

"No, no. Bella, you don't get to glare." I tisked her, waggling my finger and shaking my head. Bella let out a loud sigh of defeat. "Now, get in the car." I ordered, Rose drove us away. It took so long that Bella did take a nap.

"Okay Rose, help me tie her up." I said hours later, when we were far into the woods. Not yet in the middle, but close. I could hear Emmett and Jasper chatting.

"So what do you think Ali is going to do?" Emmett sounded worried.

"Who knows. All I know is she is really angry. Livid really." Jasper replied surely. "Speaking of which the ladies are coming." He told Emmett.

After Rosalie and I had finished tying Bella's hands and feet, with titanium chains. I tossed her over my shoulder and sped to the small clearing in middle of the forest. Edward was unconscious and tied to a huge tree by the same kind of chains. Blood was prominent on his forehead, leave it to Emmett and Jasper to crack a vampire's skull.

I jumped over Edward on to the lowest tree branch of his tree. "Rose?" I held Bella upside down by her feet Rosalie nodded. Knowing I meant to tie Bella upside down by her feet from this branch. After that, we waited.

Edward was first grunting and letting out a moan of agony. "Hello, Edward." I chirped, "Was it worth it?" I laughed cruelly.

"Alice? Where are we? Why am I tied up? Why is there another vampire here?" He asked really confused. Bella woke up at the sound of his voice.

"Edward, are you okay?" Bella noticed the loads blood, first on his temple. "My god, were family. Why'd you hurt Edward?" Bella heaved dry sobs.

"Um, who is she and why would she care so much about me?" Edward questioned us. Bella looked at him pleadingly.

"You don't remember me.. You don't remember me or your daughter. Do you?" She looked at him with a face of pure sadness. Edward shook his no.

"I'm sorry, I really don't I wish I did." He said sadly, hopelessly lost of his thoughts, his memories with her gone.

"What the fuck have guys done?!" Bella shrieked wiggling around and heaving dry sobs again.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I only meant to teach you two a lesson." I started, "I was only going to scare you." I shook my head in denial. What have I done.

"Guys help me untie them. Edward needs to see Renesme. " I ordered, I hopped on the tree starting to untie Bella. When every one was untied, we headed home. As fast as possible.

"Renesme!" I hollered, nobody was there. Then I remembered she's probably at La Push. Just then she walked in.

"Daddy!" She yelled jumping into his arms, which just hung awkwardly at his sides. "Daddy, are you okay?" Bella came up and hugged her.

"He doesn't remember us." She sighed, glaring at us all. Renesme looked up at her mom, puzzled. "Edward hit his head." Now there were daggers our way.

Jacob scooped her up in his arms. "Nessie I'm sorry." Jacob said, "Wait, so Edward won't care if I do this." He planted a steamy wet kiss on Renesme's lips. Trailing his hands all over her. Sadly she returned it all. I heard snarls.

Rosalie's was first, "Get your hands off her. Mutt face. GRRRRRR!" She was poised to pounce.

"I'll kill you Jacob Black. GRRRRRRR!" Bella snarled also poised to attack.

"Get your hands off my daughter! GRRRRRR!" Edward lunged at him. I snatched Renesme from Jake's arms just in time. **POW! CRUNCH! CRACK! **

"OUCH! YOU BASTURD! GET THE FUCK OFF ME! BLOOD SUCKER!" I covered Renesme's eyes.

When the fight was over Jasper came up behind me.

"That was something." He commented.

Emmett smiled hugely and started to sing:

_We are family I got all my sisters with me We are family Get up everybody and sing We are family I got all my sisters with me We are familyGet up everybody Everyone can see we're togetherAs we walk on byAnd (Fly) and we fly just like birds of a featherI won't tell no lie(All) all of the people around us they sayCan they be that closeJust let me state for the recordWe're giving love in a family doseWe are familyI got all my sisters with me_We are familyGet up everybody and sing (sing it to me)We are familyI got all my sisters with meWe are familyGet up everybody and singLiving life is fun and we've just begunTo get our share of the world's delights(High) high hopes we have for the futureAnd our goal's in sight(We) no we don't get depressedHere's what we call our golden ruleHave faith in you and the things you doYou won't go wrong, oh-noThis is our family JewelWe are familyI got all my sisters with meWe are familyGet up everybody and sing

I started laughing hysterically. "Emmett you dumb ass." I chuckled.

**Okay, so if you've got any idea's let me know. Sorry about the wait really I am. Review please.**


End file.
